


Puyo Puyo Rockstar AU

by axegf



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axegf/pseuds/axegf
Summary: Lemres opens a bakery in downtown New York City after moving in from Japan, but one day one of his customers gives him a flier for a rockstar named "The Dark Mage" who is playing at an open mic venue. He decides to go with his friend Feli, I mean, what could he lose?





	1. The Flyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver/gifts).



> importing my FLUFF fanfic here cuz y'all AO3 sinners don't know how to act.

Lemres stood at the counter of his bakery; he wore a grey sweater and black pants. It was a relatively average day at the shop, the local morning customers getting breakfast, the kids getting a snack before taking the subway home from school, and the occasional tourists wanting to get a taste of the local food. His bakery was right outside of metro in the middle of a food court, and he was well known for his parfaits, pies, donuts, and his annual holiday gingerbread houses. Suddenly, the doorbell jingled, and a sky blue haired boy with hetero-chromic red and blue eyes walked in. He wore a dark red sweater with black stripes on them accompanied by jean colored overalls.  
“Kon'nichiwa! Welcome to my bakery; how can I help you?” Lemres asked sweetly.  
“Um, can I have two yogurt and fruit parfaits please, both to go.” The boy asked. “Coming right up!” Lemres complied. He quickly made them and sealed the lid on with a cap and a straw. “Here you are,” Lemres said placing the two parfaits on the counter. “Your total is $7.47” The boy reached into his pocket and gave him $8.  
While pulling out the money, a crumpled up flyer fell out “Oh yeah, I forgot.” He said. He uncrumpled the flyer and gave it to Lemres “My dad is doing an open mic tonight at eight. It’s at the ‘Underground Venue.’ He might be an idiot, but he can play a sick electric guitar.” Lemres looked at the flyer and read it. “You can keep the change.” He said while leaving. “I’ll look into It-” Lemres said, before realizing the boy had left.  
By that time it was 7:30 pm, closing time. Lemres walked around the counter to turn the sign to “Closed. Come again tomorrow at 5 am ♡.” Then he turned off all the ovens, locked all the doors, and headed to the subway. On his way down to the subways his phone buzzed, it was a PuyoPester from his friend Feli.

G.th_g.rl666: lemres reply to my mesSages >:(  
CometWarlock12: こんにちは Feli o(^∀^*)o, what is up?  
G.th_g.rl666: when are you getting home.  
CometWarlock12: I am getting home in around 30 minutes, I’m getting on the subway right now ( ´ ▽ ` ).  
G.th_g.rl666 god. ok. come to a concert with me 2nite.  
CometWarlock12: Oh! I think you know the concert you are talking about, the one with "Dark Mage". (＾▽＾)  
G.th_g.rl666: yes. hes cool and i have a poster of him.  
CometWarlock12: The concert is 8:00 tonight. Can you meet me in 5th Avenue Station? Only a few blocks away from the concert. (=^▽^=)  
G.th_g.rl666: yes. see you then  
G.th_g.rl666: fuck word.  
G.th_g.rl666 disconnected.  
CometWarlock12: That's profanity, Feli (.﹒︣︿﹒︣.)  
CometWarlock12 disconnected.

Lemres shut off his phone and waited for the subway, leaning against the wooden rails. He shut off his phone and popped a lollipop in his mouth. The Subway arrived, and he made his way to 5th Avenue on the subway. Lemres looked up from his subway seat and saw a flyer taped to the seat in front of him, “DARK MAGE, 2NIGHT @ UNDERGROUND VENUE. 8:00.” He didn’t take note of it until he saw the cyan-haired boy from earlier sitting next to it with a pile of fliers on his lap.  
The boy was playing on his 3DS, probably practicing Puyo or something; there was no way to tell. Suddenly, the train stopped, and the boy got off. It was the 5th Avenue stop as well, so Lemres followed him. The boy closed his 3DS and shoved it in his overall pocket, he ran up the subway stairs, stuck a flier on the wall, then turned to the left. The sun was already set, and the lights from the shops and Time Square a few blocks down lit up the streets.  
Lemres realized he couldn’t follow the mystery boy to the show, yet at the same time he was scared the kid would get hurt, but he had to wait for Feli. He pulled out his phone and PuyoPestered Feli.

CometWarlock12: Hey Feli!!!（=´∇｀=）Almost here? It’s 7:50 (;╹⌓╹)  
G.th_g.rl666: look up.  
G.th_g.rl666 disconnected.  
CometWarlock12 disconnected.

Lemres looked up from his phone to see his friend Feli standing there. She had short, just above her shoulders, violet hair accompanied with a cartoon skull hair clip and black earrings. She wore a shoulder showing dark purple shirt that said ROCK N’ ROLL in white gothic letters accompanied by a dark purple thigh length skirt and black platforms.  
“Feli! It’s so good to see you!” Lemres said standing up.  
“You too, ready to go?” Feli asked. “When you are,” Lemres chirped. They walked down 60th street together for a bit then Feli turned into an ally. “What are we doing, Feli?” Lemres asked, confused. Feli just smirked and grabbed his arm and pulled him farther into the darkness. Lemres held onto her arm, and she pulled him through the unknown. “Here,” Feli said, turning to the left. A purple sign that said in cursive “UNDERGROUND VENUE ♡” was shining on top of a wooden door. She opened the door, and they walked in. They paid the security guard $5 each and Lemres went to sit down at one of the tables.  
“What are you doing?” Feli asked, slightly judging him.  
“I was just gonna sit down and order some-”  
“This is a concert! Look!” Feli said pointing up to the mosh pit in front of the stage, filled with people. Feli grabbed Lemres’ hand and pulled him into the crowd. He stood out so much, his grey sweater and pastel pink bracelet didn’t mix well with everyone else's black tops.  
Suddenly the lights started flickering and the crowd, including Feli, started cheering. The lights shut off, and a single stage light shined on the Dark Mage.


	2. The Performance

The Rockstar had long, just below the shoulder, silver-light blue hair with a dark blue headband in and ocean blue eyes. Under his headband, his ears were decorated with black cross earrings and a small dark piercing behind them. With that, he bore a white shirt with a black and grey flannel over it accompanied with black jeans and checkered Vans. He looked up and moved a bang out of his face and adjusted the strap on his dark red Gibson Flying V.  
“PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!” The crown, including Feli, chanted. ‘wh..what?’ Lemres thought to himself. The Rockstar walked up and grabbed the microphone. “I prefer you scream my name when we’re together.” The crowd burst into cheers, and the drums start up, and he began to play. Lights were blaring, the speakers were booming, and the singer is jumping up and down. Lemres looked at the drummer box and gasped; It was a the cyan-haired boy from earlier! “Feli! Feli! I know that kid!” Lemres yelled into her ear. “What?” Feli mouthed. ‘It’s so loud’ Lemres though to himself.  
Feli grabbed Lemres’ hand and lifts it and started jumping. Lemres laughed and nodded his head a little. They jumped up and down to the music when suddenly Lemres looked at the singer for a bit. He was playing roughly, but it sounded awesome, his hair was jolting up and down to the music. It looked so uncomfortable on his neck, but he had a massive grin on his face. The rocker stopped for a second and flung his hair back and shook the sweat off his face, causing his bangs to fall on his face; yet he still wore that cute toothy smile. Lemres smirked at the sight, he looked stupid as hell, but he seemed happy. Lemres felt a weird feeling in his chest; he couldn't stop smiling while watching him, and he had never felt this before. He felt warm and jumped up and down more.

The concert seemed to be over as soon as it started, the rockstar left the stage with his drummer and was replaced with another artist. Lemres felt disappointed, but Feli grabbed his arm and pulled him to the tables from earlier. “Where’d the Dark Mage go?” Lemres asked, scared he’d never get to see him again-as dumb as that sounded considering he'd only just found out about him today. “That’s who I want to go see! Let's get his autograph!” Feli said. “Sure!” Lemres replied cheerfully. Feli pulled him into a hallway next to the mosh pit and walked to the back of the line of other people waiting for his signature.  
The line fizzled down, and as each person walked away with a signature, Lemres and Feli got more and more nervous, unknowingly for different reasons. Suddenly, it was there turn. “Dark Mage! I’m so glad I’m meeting you!” Feli said. She began talking about how much she loved his music and his guitar for a minute or so before asking for his autograph. He signed her skull hair clip and waved her goodbye. She smiled and ran off into the dining area.  
It was just Lemres and Schezo now. Lemres physically couldn’t speak first. His face turned red, and the hand with the paper was shaking. “What’s your name?” Schezo said, turning the knobs on his electric guitar. “I’m Lemres, and It’s so nice to meet you!” He said nervously yet sweetly. “My friend Feli brought me here tonight, your songs are pretty sweet,” Lemres said, twisting the caps pen like it was a fidget toy.  
Schezo giggled “I have never heard someone call my rock and roll songs ‘sweet’”  
“He works in a bakery; of course he would call them sweet.” Someone said from behind Schezo. The voice walked to Schezos side; it was the cyan-haired boy again! “I can’t believe you came,” The kid remarked. “If he said he’d come; I’m sure he would,” Schezo replied. The kid looked at Schezo for a second in judgment and sighed. “Go ahead squirt, introduce yourself!” Schezo said, ruffling his hair. “I’m Sig,” he said looking up from his 3DS. “He’s my son, we’re like a family band, but he’s good at the drums, and I’m good at singing and guitar.” “So...a band,” “Uh...yeah,” Schezo said, taking off his guitar and propping it up on the wall.  
Schezo looked up at him and grinned “So, when do you want that autograph, Lemres?” “Oh, right! Sorry,” Lemres said handing him the pen and paper. Schezo autographed and folded it up “What bakery do you work at?” Schezo asked, handing him the paper. “It’s my shop, it’s called Comet Warlock Bakery,” Lemres explained, rubbing the folded paper. “I’ll have to stop by there later, sounds sweet” Schezo replied. Lemres blushed “I’d love to see you there!” Lemres said, smiling. “See you around, Comet Warlock,” Schezo said winking at him. “Bye, Dark Mage!” Lemres said waving him goodbye.  
Lemres caught up with Feli who was drinking a milkshake and waiting for him by the door. “Ready to go?” She asked. “Yeah,” He said, unfolding the paper. Suddenly, his face turned bright crimson red. The paper read “SCHEZO//555-962-8582 <3” Lemres cracked a nervous smile. “I’m ready,” He said, walking out the door.


	3. The Parfaits

It was 4:30 am, Lemres woke up to the sound of his buzzing alarm. He groaned, regretting how early he stayed up last night thinking about...Anyways, he got up from his bed and jumped in the shower. The water was steaming on him, but he couldn’t help but continuously space out. He realized he was on a schedule though, so he washed the conditioner out of his hair and jumped out of the shower. Quickly, he threw his work clothes on and then ran to catch the subway to his shop.   
Lemres couldn’t stop thinking on the train, about, well, everything. He met the Schezo so fast, he met Sig so fast; he silently wished he could be with them right now, they were such nice people! Suddenly, the door opened to Lemres’ stop and he hopped off, losing his train of thought. He unlocked the shop door and began his daily opening routine. He turned on all the ovens, flipped all the chairs down, turned on the lights, and finally flipped the sign to “Open ♡”   
After a couple of minutes, rush hour began. Subway goers flooded the bakery, but this didn’t scare Lemres one bit. He quickly gave out donuts, made parfaits, poured coffee, hot chocolate, and other beverages and handed out change; and as soon as rush out started, it was over. Lemres sat down for a second, it was already 11 am by the time rush hour ended. But he didn’t hate his job at all, he loved being serving food; no matter how stressful it could be he always knew he was doing it for the smiles. That's all that mattered to him, right?   
Suddenly, the bell above the door rang. Lemres stood up and smiled. “Hi, welcome to my-” ‘Oh my god’ Lemres thought, ‘It’s him!’ Schezo stood at the door, he wore his traditional earrings accompanied by a T-shirt and ripped black jeans. His hair was up in a messy bun; half down and half up.   
“Hey Lemres,” Schezo said tilting his head, making eye contact with him from the frame of the door. Lemres’ heart started beating out of his chest, he couldn’t say anything. ‘Gah!! Why can’t I move? Why can’t I speak!’ Lemres though to himself tightening the grip on his pink apron.   
“Schezo! It’s so good to see you again, how are you?” Lemres said sweetly, locking his hands together.   
“If I’m being honest, It’s better now that I’m here with you,” Schezo said walking up to the counter, leaning over it. Schezo was a bit taller and a bit bulkier then Lemres in the daylight. Lemres tilted his eyes up to look at him, Schezo was leaning over the counter; close enough that they could almost touch. Lemres released the grip on his apron, and his face flushed and his mouth relaxed, he stared at him for a second; getting lost in his eyes. Schezo noticed this and couldn’t help but rest his eyes smirk. Suddenly Lemres snapped back to reality and jumped back from the counter.   
“So- What would you like?” Lemres said, brushing everything before off. Schezo was surprised by this sudden mood change and straightened his posture “Two parfaits to go, please.” Schezo felt embarrassed that he missed their closeness, but had to keep it cool.  
‘Keep it together man, you’re ordering a fucking parfait not getting married!’ Schezo thought to himself. Lemres playfully frowned “Aw, you’re leaving so soon?” Lemres replied, putting the lids on the parfaits. “Sig and I have to go home and practice, maybe sometime you should come with,” Schezo said. “If I could play hooky I would but I got a job to keep, Schezo!” Lemres replied playfully. Schezo reached into his wallet. “Oh hey! Don’t worry, it’s on the house.” Lemres assured. “Oh cool, I don’t have any money either way,” Schezo said jokingly. He picked up the parfaits and looked up into Lemres’ eyes.  
“Hey Lemres?” he said.   
“Yeah?”  
“Call me sometime, maybe we can set something up.”  
Lemres’ shoulders dropped, and he smiled warmly, “Okay.”   
The door closed behind Schezo, and Lemres ducked under the counter immediately. His face burst into a bright red, and he grabbed the sides of his hair. “Oh my god, Oh my GOD!!” Lemres thought to himself. ‘He’s so...I’m so…” Lemres’ mind was going a million miles an hour before all his thoughts stopped, and he thought of Schezos face so close to him. He thought of how he could feel his minty breath against his face, faintly, but sweetly. “What’s happening to me…” Lemres said wearily smiling, closing his eyes tighter. 

Schezo heard the door close behind him and ran into the park next to the bakery and handed the parfaits to Sig. Sig looked up at him and tilted his head   
“What happened?” Sig questioned.   
“I...I…” Schezo couldn’t reply.  
Sig lightly snickered, and just scooped the parfait into his mouth. “I just need some time to think” Schezo replied. Schezos face was still bright red, and his hand holding the parfait cup was shaking. ‘What is this...I can’t think- my mind is gonna explode!” Schezo thought, his thoughts racing. He closed his eyes tightly before opening them, stopping all his thoughts. He thought of when he leaned over on the counter, and he could smell Lemres’ sweet scent. And he thought of how warm, and soft his grey sweater looked on him. ‘What’s this feeling...” Schezo said lightly smiling, looking into the swirls in his parfait.


	4. New Contact, Part 1

Lemres was laying down on his bed, staring at the white painted ceiling. He had just changed out of his work clothes and into a yellow knitted sweater and by dark green pants. He rolled over and looked at his phone. It was 7:58 PM. Lemres unlocked his phone and went into Schezos contact, his heart was racing, and his face was a light red blush. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard what Schezo said to him, and his heart would beat a little faster. 

“Call me sometime; maybe we can set something up.”

Lemres stood up from his bed and walked around the room. “Set up what?” He asked himself “A jam session? Babysitting Sig? Lunch? Dinner? A D-DATE!?” Lemres surprised himself with that last guess, consequently making him jump on his bed and shove his face in his pillow. He turned his cheek on the pillow and looked at his phone from across the bed, “I can’t just promise to call him and then not do it...It’s almost 8 PM though...I shouldn’t bother him so late.”   
From this other room, the clock chimed twice. Lemres jolted to his phone and grabbed it hoping it would be Schezo calling him. “Oh...he doesn’t have my number. What am I thinking?”   
Lemres stood up and walked to the kitchen to make himself some dinner. He grabbed some Puy-O’s from the cabinet and his pitcher of milk. He poured them into the bowl, cereal first of course, and then sat down on his living room couch.   
While he was eating his dinner, he couldn’t help but feel regret. He felt bad for not calling Schezo the moment he got home from work, or even the moment he got out of work, or even the moment he took his lunch break. He looked down his short hallway at the open door where he could see his phone on the bed. “What’s holding me back… why can’t I do it?” Lemres asked himself, upset at his anxiety that he was stopping himself from talking with Schezo right now.   
He looked down and realized his cereal was already done. He quickly drank the rest of the milk and put the empty bowl and dirty spoon in the drying rack to be washed.   
Lemres walked into his hallway and stopped right in the frame of his door. He swallowed his fear and grabbed his phone. Schezos contact was already open, his face was already turning red, he shut his eyes tighter and clicked “Call” It was 8:13 PM.


	5. New Contact, Part 2

It was 5:00 PM and Schezo and Sig were cramped in the subway during rush hour. They had just finished up a show Sig was grumpy and tired; his eyes drooping shut and his head falling onto the subway pole. Schezo noticed this and looked around for a seat to no avail. He got down on one knee and picked Sig up, Sig wrapped his arms and legs around Schezos torso and rested his chin on his Dads shoulder. He was just strong enough to hold him, and he waited for their stop.   
Around 10 minutes later, their stop arrived, and they got off-Sig now asleep in Schezos arms. Schezo rolled his equipment behind him in a luggage bag as he turned and walked into his apartment complex. Schezo entered the elevator, hit “5”, and the newly renovated elevator zoomed up the building. He turned into their door, unlocked it, and closed it behind them. Sig opened his eyes and grumbled as Schezo laid him down onto the couch. Schezo dumped all of his stuff onto the ground and jumped in bed.   
Schezo woke up to his phone buzzing. He turned it on and shut off his alarm; It was 7:30 PM by then. He walked into the living room and saw Sig sitting on the couch playing Animal Crossing on his 3DS. “Hey Sig, feeling any better?” Schezo said smiling at him. “Yeah, better,” Sig replied, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist. Schezo stretched his arms into the air and yawned while walking into the kitchen. “Do you want some Ramen, Sig?” Schezo asked from the kitchen. “Yeah!” Sig said with a smile. Schezo turned on the stove and left the water to boil in the kettle. He grabbed the Ramen noodle cups from the cabinet and opened them up then finally joined Sig on the couch and sat silently for a second.   
“...What?” Sig questioned, seeing his Dad space out. “I just feel like I forget something.” Schezo pondered, leaning his cheek on his hand. “Isn’t your boooyfriend suppose to call you~?” Sig teased. Schezo realized and stood up “You’re right! I told him to call me!” Schezo suddenly lightly blushed “Hey! He’s NOT my boyfriend!” Schezo scowled in realization at his implication, pulling his sleeve with his right hand. “Yeah okay,” Sig replied sarcastically. Schezo walked into his room and grabbed his phone, no texts and no missed calls.   
Schezo began to panic “What if I gave him the wrong number? Or what If he decides not to call? Did I come on too strong?” Schezo cautioned, his anxieties eating at him. Suddenly, the kettle started to ring, and Schezo quickly opened his phone. “Oh, I thought he was calling me.” Schezo groaned. “Dad you’re such a disaster gay,” Sig grumbled. “I am not!” Schezo replied bitterly while going to turn off the stove. “I’m just nervous! That’s all! He’s a nice guy! That’s all!!”   
Schezo picked up the kettle and poured the water into the open Ramen noodle cups. He sealed the cover and gave one of the cups to Sig. Sig and Schezo slurped the noodles out of the cup until they were almost empty. Sig then put his cup down and booted up Super Mario Odyssey on their TV. Schezo stared at his phone, his leg bounced lightly, and he turned up the ringer. Sig darted his eyes at him and smirked at him silently. It was 8:13 PM.  
Suddenly, Schezos phone started buzzing loudly and his ringtone blasting. Schezo stood up; his hand started shaking, he stared at his phone. Sig quickly paused and stood up with him, “Who is it, Dad?” He asked, trying to hide his fondness and for Lemres to be calling him. Schezo swiped his phone and brought it to his ear.   
“Hello?” Dark Mage asked.  
“Hey.” The Comet Warlock replied.


	6. New Contact, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, guess i'm updating, hehe.
> 
> if you want weekly updates this is not the place for you-

Schezo waved his hand at Sig to be quiet. Sig covered his mouth and smiled through his hands. “Is this Lemres?” Schezo asked, like an idiot. Sig covered his mouth tighter and laughed through his hands. “WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?” Sig mouthed to him holding in his laugh. “Yeah! You told me to call you, right?” Lemres ran a hand through his hair and gave a dorky smile, trying to cover how awkward he was being to the zero people watching him. Schezo waved harder at Sig to shut up “Yeah I did, I wanted to ask you- something-” Lemres’ hand fidgeted, hoping he was gonna say what he wanted him to say.   
“Well, are you gonna keep me in suspense or…?”   
“Are you free tomorrow at noon?”   
“Yeah! I’ll be at my bakery.”   
“C-Can I see you then?”   
“Yeah, I’ll see you then, Lemres.”  
“Bye Schezo.”   
“Bye Lemres.”  
Lemres hung up the phone.   
Schezo saw his phone go silent.  
They clutched their phone and jumped up in the air with a beaming smile on there faces.

“I did it Sig! I’m seeing him tomorrow!” Schezo said giving Sig a wide toothy smile. He picked up Sig and spun him around in a moment of pure serotonin. Sig giggled and smiled lightly. Sig liked Lemres; he was so nice to him every time they crossed paths; he just really hoped he would stay with his Dad. Sig wiped his face of his smile and watched his Dad, still clutching his phone, jump on his bed to cover his face with a pillow and scream into it. Sig giggled a bit more at this and then went sat on the couch and started playing on his Nintendo. 

Lemres smiled sweetly and stopped jumping. He placed one hand on his quickly beating heart and the other on his red face. He loved this feeling, he loved talking to Schezo, and he loved how cheesy this was. He tilted his head a bit and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, he burst into emotions and shoved his pillow into his face to damper his immense smile. He moved his pillow down to his chest and clutched it tightly, still smiling. 

Tomorrow was going to be...amazing.


	7. Date(?), Part 1

Lemres woke up after a practically restless night of sleep; no matter how many sheep he counted he couldn’t stop thinking about Schezo and his mystery meeting. He quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed to the shower, stripping his pajamas off as fast a possible. Look, technically the faster you are, the slower time goes, but Lemres couldn’t help wanting to sit outside his bakery for hours earlier then Schezo planned so he could see him as much as possible, he couldn’t wait! 

Lemres turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. He pumped rose scented shampoo and conditioner into his hand and scrubbed it into his hair, then using the same scented body wash. After he finished cleaning himself, he couldn’t help but stand in the shower, just waiting, thinking, doing nothing. The water streamed down his body as he looked at its path down the drain, he didn’t want to leave, but at the same time wanted to; was he nervous?

Lemres brushed these thoughts off and turned the water off before stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a two towels, he wrapped one around his chest and the other around his hair. As he stepped out of the bathroom, his cat brushed up against his leg. 

Lemres smiled and scratched behind his cats ear “Good morning Amai~” 

His cat simply purred and walked off.

Lemres walked into his room and scanned his closet, not sure of what to wear on his day off. He picked a yellow t-shirt and a dark green shorts accompanied with gym shoes and green puyo themed earrings. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. Suddenly he stopped, he stared at the handle, not sure what was stopping him.

This isn’t a date, right? You’re friends, right?

Lemres turned the handle and went to the elevator, questioning if he is friends with Schezo - no, they’re not even friends, right? They’re strangers, right?

A fan and a star.

That’s all you two will ever be. 

Lemres hit the lobby button and watched the elevator door close. 

 

SLAM  
Sig barged into his Dad's room, jumped on his bed and then jumped on Schezo.

“YOU. IDIOT. IT. IS. ELEVEN. THIRTY.” Sig said, jumping up and down on Dad's chest.

“WH-WHA- WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!” Schezo said in a panic, scrambling to get up. 

Sigs face went neutral as ran to the doorframe “didn’t feel like it.” 

Schezo growled “You are so grounded.” Schezo said, running to the bathroom, taking his shirt off on his way. 

He jumped in the shower and grabbed 3 in 1 body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. He quickly washed himself, also brushing his teeth in the process. Practically falling out of the shower he dried himself and his hair off, shaking his head like a wet dog. As he wrapped a towel around his waist, he ran back to his room.

He scanned his closet before deciding on, oh, a black shirt with a grey flannel over accompanied with black ripped jeans.

“Seriously? That’s what you’re wearing?” Sig said while Schezo emerged from the bedroom.

Schezo scoffed at him and reached into a wooden bowl; it was like a key holder but instead it was filled with garbage, chains, and earrings. 

He pulled out a chain necklace and two matching black cross earrings. 

“You’re not even religious.” Sig jested.

“Sh-Shut up.” Schezo replied. 

Schezo left the apartment and entered the elevator. He clicked the lobby button and felt his stomach knot up. 

He was nervous, very nervous, he hated to admit it, but he was so very nervous.

The elevator door closed in front of him and he began to descend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next time i'm inspired! again i'm so so sorry i take so long to update, there's really no excuse besides being busy and uninspired :( love you all so much, thank you for your kudos :-)


End file.
